1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home greenhouse kit and more particularly pertains to providing an portable greenhouse for gardening at home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable greenhouse is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable greenhouses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of growing plants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,793 to Galloway discloses a greenhouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,684 to Hanninen discloses a covered frame shelter and method of erection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,584 to Brown discloses a small building structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,442 to Carter discloses a portable greenhouse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,094 to Spray discloses a shelter having a stressed frame with a flexible sheeting thereon. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 299,753 to Virgilio discloses a greenhouse.
In this respect, the home greenhouse kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an portable greenhouse for gardening at home.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved home greenhouse kit which can be used for providing an portable greenhouse for gardening at home. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.